poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jolting Switcheroo!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Jolting Switcheroo in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Our heroes are on a way to Cyllage City. Site of Ash's next Kalos Gym battle. Bonnie: Want some more, Dedenne? (She gives Dedenne a Pokémon food) Clemont: Bonnie, it isn't a good idea to give Dedenne so many snacks it wants. Bonnie: Why isn't it? Izzy Izumi: Because when meal time rolls around. It won't be hungry, Pokémon food is specially formulated to give Pokémon a healthy well-balanced diet. So it's better to at a specific time on a regular basis. Bonnie: So I guess it's better not to give any snacks at all. Tentomon: Correct. Teslo: You should be careful, soon. Serena: At all? (She feeds Fennekin a stick) Clemont: Hold on, I'm sure a little bit is okay. Ash Ketchum: He's right. I give Pikachu snacks, but when it's time to eat a meal both of us are always hungry. Tai Kamiya: Same goes for our Digimon. They need to eat more food so they can be strong and digivolve. Serena: Really? Matt Ishida: Yeah, our Digimon needed food so they can digivolve. Serena: Well that's because all of you like to eat a ton of food. Agumon: Yeah. (He eats an apple) We're always hungry. Ash Ketchum: (Takes a bite of the apple) You sure know a lot about Pokémon don't you, Clemont? Bonnie: Sure he does, remember he is the Lumiose Gym Leader. Although he doesn't look like it. Clemont: Doesn't look like. Double-D: Well we know a lot of things about Pokémon too. We've been like learning them about them all the time. Takato Matsuki: Yeah, like we learn about all of the Pokémon species by reading and study about them while in school. Serena: There's a lot more I need to learn about being a trainer. For Fennekin and me. Henry Wong: That's correct. Part of being a good trainer is managing your Pokémon's health. Ash Ketchum: You feel healthy, right buddy? Pikachu: Pika, pika. Gatomon: We're all healthy because we eat many healthy food. Serena: I have an idea! Let's take a break! The next town shouldn't be far away. Ash Ketchum: Sure! Once we get there, you want to stop with the Pokémon Center? Davis Motomiya: Good point. Serena: Yay! Hear that, Dedenne? (She looks in her bag to see Dedenne is not here) Dedenne? (Shocked) Dedenne, disappeared! Kari Kamiya: What? Ash Ketchum: No way! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Jolting Switcheroo! Bonnie: Dedenne! Zaptor: '''Hey where's Dedenne? '''Matt Ishida: Dedenne! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Dedenne! Where'd you go? Tai Kamiya: Dedenne! Agumon: Oh, Dedenne! Clemont: Dedenne! Ash Ketchum: Dedenne! Clemont: Where are you, Dedenne!? Hello! Bonnie: Dedenne! SpongeBob Squarepants: Dedenne! Where are you?! Patrick: Dedenne! Donald Duck: Where'd you go? Winnie the Pooh: Dedenne! Oh, Dedenne! (Serena sees something) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Serena? Takato Matsuki: Did you find, Dedenne? Bonnie: Dedenne! (The heroes spot Dedenne) Takato Matsuki: You scared us! Dedenne, we thought we lost you Clemont: I get it. Double-D: Dedenne wants berries. Piglet: I see. Bonnie: Come on, Dedenne. You know you should've run off like that. Tigger: Let's get to the Pokémon Center. (Now we go to the Pokémon Center, Bonnie was petting Dedenne while the heroes are waiting for their Pokémon to be healed and then Bonnie sees a girl) Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, Pikachu. (Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulder) '''Nurse Joy: You're Pokémon are all in great health. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot. Veemon: Thanks. Serena: Wow, that's great! Clemont: Thanks for you're help. (Bonnie runs to the woman) Bonnie: Excuse me, miss! Would you please take care of my brother? You're a keeper! (The heroes looked in shocked in surpise) Emerl: Bonnie, what are you doing?! Clemont: I told you to stop this a million times! Rika Nonaka: '''You keep bothering again?! '''Volectro: '''That's way too much, Come with us! '''Bonnie: He may not look like it, but's actually a gym leader. He's got a great future a head of him, but I can't look after him forever. He needs a dependable wife. (She gets dragged away by Clemont's Aipom arm) Think about it please! Clemont: This is so embarrassing why you do this? Takato Matsuki: Yeah, he told you not to bother the girls a million times. How many times have you keep doing this? Bonnie: Duh, because you're my big brother and I care about you. (While Clemont and Bonnie argue the heroes laugh nervously) Lena: Thanks for waiting, Lyn. Lyn No prob. Lena: Are you ready to go? Lyn: I'm ready, Lena. (Lyn takes away Bonnie's bag by accident as they leave) Clemont: From now on, I'll take care of myself. Do you understand? Bonnie: But, but, but. Takuya Kanbara: Enough! Koji Minamoto: Quit acting like children. How about a battle with Ash? Clemont: Yeah, that's a great idea. Zoe Orimoto: Oh, and speaking of which. Where's the battlefield? Serena: I think I saw the battlefield right out there. Ash Ketchum: Let's go. (Clemont lets go of Bonnie and she runs to get the girl's bag) Bonnie: Wait for me! (She grab the girl's bag. As we go outside of the Pokémon Center) Serena: Good luck, both of you! Bonnie: Pikachu and Chespin, good luck to you too! Tai Kamiya: '''Alright then, this is the one on one Pokemon Battle. Each trainer will use one Pokemon, and the battle will be over when one Pokemon was unable to battle! Battle begin! '''Clemont: Alright, Chespin, tackle go! Ash Ketchum: Kay, Pikachu, use Iron Tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail and hits Chespin) Clemont: Chespin, you okay? There's no way we're going to lose this, Chespin! Use Vine Whip! (Chespin performs Vine Whip) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, dodge it quick! (Pikachu dodges Vine Whip) Takuya Kanbara: '''Keep going! '''Ed: Battle! Eddy: Go, Pikachu, go! J.P. Shibayama: This is going great! Serena: There both moving so well! Is because they saw Nurse Joy! (Then they see something moving the bag as a black triangle object pops out) Bonnie: What's that? Serena: Is something wrong? Sora: What is it? Goofy: Those don't look like Dedenne's ears to me. Serena: No, they sure don't. Donald Duck: What is that thing in the bag? Serena: I don't really know. I wonder... (A Pichu pops out of the bag) Serena: Who's that Pokémon? Kari Kamiya: It's a Pichu! (Pichu jumps out of the bag and runs to the battlefield in confusion and scared it fired Thunderbolt) Serena: (Pushes Bonnie away) Bonnie, look out! Double-D: Watch out! (They move out of the way from the Thunderbolt attack and the battle was interrupted) Ash Ketchum: What was that? Tai Kamiya: What's going on? Clemont: Bonnie's over there! (They run to their friends while Pichu fires Thunderbolt) Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? Clemont: What happened? Serena: That Pokémon. It was in Bonnie's bag. Sora Takenouchi: And it looks scared of us. Ash Ketchum: Pichu? Clemont: We've got to stop it somehow. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Tentomon: I'll help out too! Super Shocker! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and Tenotmon fires Super Shocker stopping Pichu) Ash Ketchum: You okay? Takato Matsuki: How did you get here? Davis Motomiya: It looks like Pichu is calmed down. Teslo: That's a relief. Serena: What a total surprise. And what a totally cute, Pokémon! (She brings out her Pokédex and analyzes Pichu) Serena's Pokédex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The electric sacs on Pichu's cheeks are small. If it tries to store more electricity than they can hold, Pichu will shock itself. Clemont: Pichu can evlove into Pikachu. Isn't that right? T.K. Takaishi: That's correct. Tommy Himi: Yeah, to do that. You need Pichu to level up in a high friendship and then it evolves into Pikachu. If Pikachu touches the Thunderstone it evolves into Raichu. Ash Ketchum: That's correct, Tommy. Wizwuz: You sure know alot about all Pokémon Species. Zaptor: We really love Electric type Pokémon. Koichi Kimura: But how did that Pichu ended up getting in you're bag? Yolei Inoue: And what happened to Dedenne? Bonnie: (She looks in her bag to find Dedenne) Dedenne? Where's Dedenne? (Gasp) This isn't my bag! Ash, Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: What? Not you're bag! Mordecai: The bag! Rigby: Oh my gosh! She must've left her bag in the Pokémon Center! (By the time they arrive, her bag was not here) Bonnie: This is it. This is where I put my bag. Ken Ichjouji: My guess is that somebody taken your bag by mistake. Wormmon: Well we have to find them and return Dedenne back to us. Henry Wong: We better tell Nurse Joy, she probably know who these people are. (Cut to the heroes talk to Nurse Joy) Takato Matsuki: Have you've seen some people who accidentally took Bonnie's bag that has Dedenne inside? Nurse Joy: There was a little girl with a similar bag, who is with her older sister. Who happens to be a trainer. Ash Ketchum: Then that's it! Do remember what the little girl look like? Nurse Joy: Let me see? Oh, I remember she wore a red ribbon in her hair. Emerl: (Writing a note) A little girl with a red ribbon in her hair. Ash Ketchum: '''Red, huh? They could've have gone to far. Let's go look. '''Serena: Okay. Guilmon: Yes. Renamon: We must find the girl with her red ribbon and return Dedenne back to us. Bonnie: It's my fault for not paying more attention. Thomas the Tank Engine: It's okay, we'll find Dedenne. Tai Kamiya: Yes. Tell you what, we're gonna find Dedenne. Donkey Kong: Just hang in there, Pichu. We'll find you're trainer. Terriermon: Momentai. Yoshi: We need someone else's help. Emerl: I know who. Mordecai, you call our other friends. Mordecai: Okay, great idea, Emerl. (He dials his phone and then answers) Hey, can you come over please. We need you're help it's very important. (Cut to the young girl and her older sister) Lyn: A Lilligant! Lena, it's so cute! Wow! Lena: It is. Careful move back. Who really love Pokémon, don't you, Lyn? Lyn: Yeah, I want to become a trainer just like you when I get older. So until then, I'm gonna take good care of this little Pichu. Lena: I think that's a wonderful idea. Woman: Is that you, Lena? Lyn: What do you know. I had no idea you are in town? Woman: I was just on my way to challenge the next gym. Lena: Oh, which one is that? Woman: I'm heading towards the Cyllage City Gym. Lena: Cyllage City Gym huh? Lyn: Pichu, are you awake? (But then it was not Pichu, it was actually Clemont's Dedenne) Lyn: Huh? You're aren't Pichu? (Lyn looks up seeing her sister talking to a friend and then hides Dedenne in her bag and runs off) Woman: Well, I guess it's time that I get going. Lena: Okay. Woman: And let's have another battle again, sometime, okay? See you later. Lena: Sure I'll be looking forward to it. Lyn, I'm so sorry to make you wai- (Her sister is not here) Lyn? Where are you, Lyn? Lyn? Lyn? Lyn: Where'd you come from? And where's my friend, Pichu? What happened? I was suppose to take care of Pichu for Lena, what should I do? (Meanwhile the heroes are running trying to find the girls and Dedenne) Ash Ketchum: '''Excuse me, have you've seen a little girl with a red ribbon in her hair? We've got to find her. '''Emerl: Where is she? Serena: Hey, guys. Look there! Biyomon: Did you find her? (They see the person with a red ribbon) Ash Ketchum: A ribbon! Bonnie: Wait! Hey, wait you! Slumbo: Wait up! (They run after the person) Ash Ketchum: Excuse me, please let us through! Clemont: Wait, Mister! Rika Nonaka: Wait! Serena: We're going to lose him! Ash Ketchum: We need to talk to that girl with a ribbon! James the Red Engine: Slow down! Ash & Tai: Mister! (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Pichu! Ash Ketchum: Wait! Man: Can I help you with something? Mordecai: Falls alarm, it's just a present. Flurr: Oh, no. Volectro: We're sorry, we confuse with someone else. Man: It's quit alright. (He leaves) Ash Ketchum: I really thought we found her. Serena: It feels like we've looked everywhere around here. Maybe she didn't come this way. Clemont: Nurse Joy said she was with her older sister who's a trainer. So they might be on their way to the next town. Bonnie: They can't! What about Dedenne? Joe Kido: It's possible that the little girl hasn't notice she took the wrong bag. Winnie the Pooh: There's no need to be sad. Eeyore: If you said so. Gomamon: Yeah, I'm sure she'll discover what happened. Rabbit: We must not forget that Nurse Joy told us she'll let us know when she sees them come back, so it would be okay. Ash Ketchum: Rabbit's right. There's no way they go somewhere else and leave their cute little Pichu behind. (Pichu became sad) Rika Nonaka: It's okay, Dedenne. Everything will be fine, we'll find her don't worry. (Then a flash of speed came and lands which reveals to be Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface) Wordgirl: '''Hey guys. '''All Heroes: Wordgirl! Serena: Who is she? Patamon: That's Wordgirl and that's Captain Huggyface. Sora: Looks like you came just in time. Wordgirl: That little girl accidentally take Bonnie's Bag with Dedenne inside, correct? Bonnie: Yes. Emerl: We must find her. (Cut to Lyn and Dedenne sitting in the bench) Lyn: I can't figure out how something like this could have happened. Do you have any idea what happened to you're trainer? (She looks to see Dedenne is not here) Oh, no! I don't see that little one anywhere? There it is! Hey! What's going on? (Dedenne points to see a truck with a bunch of donuts) Lyn: I get it. You want to have a donut don't you? I like donuts too. Uh, excuse me. Please may I get a donut please? (Cut to the heroes) Serena: I was wondering if you've seen the little girl with a red ribbon in her hair? Woman: No, sorry. SpongeBob Squarepants: Have you've seen a little girl with her red ribbon in her hair? Citizen #1: No. Patrick Star: (Talks to the fire hydrant) Have you've seen a little girl with her red ribbon in her hair? (Pause) That's ok, take your time. (Tai, Agumon, Joe and Gomamon fall down in humiliation) Joe Kido: That fire hydrant doesn't talk! (The man shakes his head no) Clemont: Ok, thanks. Cody Hida: Have you've seen the girl? Man: No. Sora Takenouchi: (Talks to Biyomon in her SUPS1 communicator) Did you see her? Biyomon: Not yet. (Ash talks to the woman and then runs back to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Thanks! Hey, a woman told me she saw a little girl with a ribbon in her hair in the park! Lunk: '''Really? '''Sora Takenouchi: (Talks to Biyomon in her SUPS1 communicator) Ash says he found the little girl! Come back to us, now! Yolei Inoue: (Talks to Hawkmon in her SUPS1 communicator) Come back here, Hawkmon! (Cut to Lyn giving Dedenne a donut) Lyn: Here. (Dedenne eats a donut and Lyn eats the donut too) Lyn: It's yummy! (Thinks of the idea) I know! (She unwraps the ribbon on her small bag) Now you stay still, until I put this on you, kay? (She makes a ribbon on Dedenne's ears) So cute! You see? Now we're a match! Pichu's really cute and I care about it a whole bunch, but I like you too. Wanna come home with me? Wait, I'm sure you're trainer is gonna be looking for you right now. Really worried too. Hey, if I go back to the Pokémon Center and bring you with me, maybe I'll find Pichu there. Let's go back! (She leaves with Dedenne. By the time the heroes made it to the park) Ash Ketchum: This is it! The woman said she saw the little girl right around here. Serena: Looks like she already left. Rigby: At this rate, if we didn't find her. We'll never be able to find Dedenne. Clemont: I just thought of something, but I need some time. Tai Kamiya: Looks like you've got an idea. Clemont: Yeah, there's something I wanted to try that just might do the trick. (Clemont is on the hill building an invention) Kari Kamiya: I wonder if Pichu's trainer noticed what happened yet. Gatomon: I sure hope we can find, Dedenne, soon. (Pikachu, Pichu, Bonnie, T.K. and Patamon are playing each other and then they see apples on the tree) Patamon: Apples! (Pikachu climbs up the tree and throws an apple to Pichu and Pikachu gets apple and they eat together) Ash Ketchum: They look they're from the same family. Serena: Well they do, don't they? Ed: They are so cute and cuddly! (They see Bonnie crying a little) Rika Nonaka: Don't worry, Bonnie. We'll find Dedenne soon. Teslo: And remember, next time. Don't get distracted or you'll loose Dedenne. (Pichu nuzzles Bonnie) Bonnie: Thanks, Pichu. (Now we cut to Lyn) Lyn: I'm not sure which way to go to the Pokémon Center? (As she continues walking she look in the mirror to see Dedenne is not in her bag) Lyn: Huh? Gone again? I can't believe it would keep running off! Where are you? (She runs and then stops near the toy store and looks inside the window to see Dedenne sleeping a bunch of Pokémon plush toys) Lyn: There you are. I'm glad I put that ribbon on you. I can only imagine the things you put your trainer through with all your games. (Cut back to the heroes) Clemont: Thanks for you patience. The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic-Gear on! Here's my new invention that will solve the problem at hand. It's the "Radio Wave Amplification Device!" Ash Ketchum: Radio wave... Serena: Ampli... Bonnie: Device? Donatello: You almost got the name right. Raphael: What does it do? Clemont: Allow me to explain. If you recall, Dedenne is able to sense Pikachu's electricity. This converts Pikachu's electricity into radio waves and amplifies them, we broadcast those waves, Dedenne should be able to sense them, I think. Ash Ketchum: Oh, wow! Science is so amazing! Tai Kamiya: Very amazing, Ash! Takato Matsuki: Science rocks! Rigby: I love science! Mordecai: I do too! Clemont: Let's give it a try. Takuya Kanbara: Alright, but it better not explode. Clemont: It will not, explode trust me. Uh, my I get your assistance Pikachu? Ash Ketchum: We're counting on ya. Bonnie: You can do it, Pikachu. Donatello: Alright, we're all set. You're turn, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses Thunderbolt) Clemont: Here we go then. And fire! (He activates the machine and a yellow beam hits the sky and release a shockwave, and then Dedenne sense it and runs off) Lyn: Huh? Where you going? Wait! (Cut to the heroes sees the generator isn't reached up to maximum power) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong? Teslo: I think it needs more power. Volectro: We can do this. Zaptor: Right. Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu and Electroids give it more power. The Electroids: Right. (They release the electricity) Sora: Are you sure this is safe? Clemont: Don't worry about it, science can do anything. Ash Ketchum: Kay, guys, keep it up! (Suddenly the machine explodes) Serena: Yep, I knew it. Bonnie: It went boom too! Clemont: 'Oh, no! To think it was working perfectly. '''Rika Nonaka: '''You totally messed up again! '''Teslo: '''Rika, will just calm down. He'll do better next time. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Looks like we're gonna have to search for the little girl on foot again. '''Serena: '''I guess so. '''Lena: '(Off-screen) Pichu! (Pichu runs and hugs Lena) '''Lena: '''Pichu, thank goodness! Where did Lyn go? '''Clemont: '''Um are you...? '''Lena: '''I remember you from the Pokémon Center. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hold on, does that mean you're Pichu's trainer? '''Lena: '''Yes I am. My name's Lena. Were you the ones who found Lyn? '''Serena: '''I'm not sure, found is the right word. '''Bonnie: '''Dedenne. Where's Dedenne? '''Lena: '''Dedenne? It's probably with Lyn, my little sister. '''Emerl: '''Okay, so where is she? '''Lena: '''Honestly, I don't know. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''What happened? '''Lena: '''Lyn, probably realize she had the wrong bag. I would think she's looking for Pichu now. '''Tai Kamiya: '''I see. But you don't know where she is right? '''Lena: '''I don't, I've been looking for her everywhere I can think. For all I know she might have left town. '''Clemont: '''We've got to get moving and find her right away. '''Emerl: '''Okay, I think we should split up and search the widest area we can. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Right! '''Magnifo: Got it! (Cut to Lyn following Dedenne) Lyn: Where are you going! Slow down, please! I think the Pokémon Center is that way! (They went to the field of berry bush) Lyn: Now where are we? (She looks for Dedenne everywhere and found it) Hey, there you are. (Dedenne runs with berries in his mouth and runs away from a Beedrill. Dedenne jumps on Lyn and then up the air as Beedrill destroyed the red ribbon with it's stinger and blow Dedenne up the air and then he fires Thunder Shock and scare it away) Lyn: Awesome, you're really, really strong! (Suddenly more Beedrill came and chase after Lyn and Dedenne) Lyn: There chasing after us! What are we going to do? Oh, no! (She trips and then a thunderbolt attack came of nowhere zapping Beedrill) Lena: Lyn! Lyn: It's Lena! Lena: Lyn, are you okay? Lyn: This Pokémon saved me! Lena: I can't believe that you came all this way by yourself. Lyn: I'm sorry. Hi, Pichu! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Clemont: Ready, Dedenne! Ash Ketchum: Alright, use Thunderbolt! Clemont: Use Thunder shock! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Palmon: Poison Ivy! Tentomon: Super Shocker! Patamon: Boom Bubble! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! Terriermon: Terrier Tornado! Renamon: Diamond Storm! (They fire their attacks and scare a swarm of Beedrill away) Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Ash Ketchum: Yes! We did it! Bonnie: Yay, Dedenne! (Lyn is happy and then cries) Lyn: I'm sorry! Lena: Now everything's alright, I'm so glad that you are safe. (Bonnie smiles and then cry) Bonnie: Dedenne, I'm so sorry! Terriermon: Momentai. (Ash's stomach growls) Ash Ketchum: I guess, I'm sorry too. Serena: Oh, Ash. Takato Matsuki: Momentai. Momentai! (Now we go to the sunset, where the heroes are having dinner) Serena: All ready. Dig in, everyone. Ash Ketchum: It looks delicious. Lena: Thank you. Kari Kamiya: Dedenne, Pichu. Are you going to eat? (Dedenne and Pichu are full) Lena: Stop right there, Lyn! Have you've been giving out snacks again? Clemont: Bonnie, I told you! Guilmon: Uh-oh. Takato Matsuki: Busted. (Bonnie and Lyn smiles nervously. Then the screen pause with Clemont and Lena chasing their siblings) Narrator: Happily, Dedenne is back with Bonnie and Pichu is back with Lyn. Another step into young girl's journey to one day become trainers. As our heroes' journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts